


Birthday Drinks

by cecil_after_hrs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I JUST POSTED UP A SECOND BIT AND MORE APPLY, M/M, NOW LISTEN I DIDN'T FORGET THESE, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TODAYS THE DAY IM GONNA DO THE TAGS, and its jounouchi fucking katsuya, but like kaiba is fun when hes not all snippy, cecil back at it with a cute little thing, for jounouchi's birthday because he's fucking great, hello, hope yall enjoy xxxxxx, i challenged myself to do something in 500 words, i made the joke that they would be drunk bc, i might do a part 2, im running on 2hrs of sleep, ok, ok love as always, thanks for the support, theres only one guy who can will me to write through a breakdown, which i did!, while i work on a longer thing, xxxxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecil_after_hrs/pseuds/cecil_after_hrs
Summary: Just a quickie, just while they have this shit in their systems at full potency. Kaiba and Jounouchi are drunk off their asses to celebrate Jounouchi's 22nd birthday and things get heated very quickly.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a new reader, I have a reading disability so apologies as always if anything is formatted weirdly.   
> Feel free to check out my Tumblr if you'd like to get in touch--> https://katsuya-after-hrs.tumblr.com/

Kaiba slammed back his third glass of wine for the evening. “ _ Fuck _ , Jounouchi, where did you get this?” he slurred, sliding into Jounouchi’s lap, straddling him. Jounouchi set aside his beer and kissed Kaiba, reaching down to squeeze his ass. 

“I'll never tell,” he breathed back, praying he wouldn't let it slip that he'd bought it at a gas station drive through. “Only the best for my birthday,” he grinned headily, kissing him more and splaying out Kaiba’s thighs so his crotch pressed obviously against his own. 

“Even me?” Kaiba asked, alcohol absolutely shattered the rough exterior he usually kept. He moaned as Jounouchi squeezed his cock through his pants, maybe the alcohol just redirected his blood south instead. 

“Fuck yeah baby, I fucking love you,” Jounouchi groaned, shoving a hand down Kaiba’s pants, no inhibition left. They didn't usually take things so quickly, too busy arguing half the time, but tonight they were desperate. Jounouchi had just turned 22 and they had to celebrate  _ somehow. _

“Shit,” Kaiba gasped, Jounouchi pushing him onto his back. “I'm too f-fucking drunk for this,” he continued, and Jounouchi stopped pulling his pants off, something finally getting through to him.

“For sex?” he asked nervously.

“For you, jackass,” Kaiba answered, and grabbed Jounouchi by the back, pulling him down. Kaiba moaned into his mouth as they kissed, Jounouchi finally tugging his lower garments down. He gasped as Jounouchi spit on his hand, using it as lube to start stroking Kaiba rapidly. “Ha, ah!” he moaned, thrusting up as Jounouchi pumped him. 

“You're so, uh, good,” Jounouchi moaned, using his free hand to palm himself before just putting his hand into his pants. “Fuck… blow me Kaiba,” he begged. 

“I can't with your pants on,” Kaiba pointed out, panting hard. 

“Then take them off!!” Kaiba tried and fumbled, eventually getting the button undone. Jounouchi groaned at the contact but once the button was undone and the fly unzipped, he yanked his pants down. He stopped jerking Kaiba off and instead re-positioned himself so that Kaiba could easily reach him with his mouth. 

“Uh, Jounouchi,” Kaiba breathed, grabbing Jounouchi’s thighs and pulling him forward. He messily licked at the tip before pulling further and taking more into his mouth. Jounouchi could hardly stand how Kaiba kissed and licked and attempted to take more. He liked to think that he was able to hold his own better than Kaiba, but he knew deep down they were both just as far gone. 

“K-Kaiba, ugh, uhh,” he groaned, thrusting forward. Kaiba’s eyes watered as the length was shoved down his throat. “I'm gonna fucking, ah,” he couldn't finish, coming, and Kaiba did his best to swallow. Jounouchi pulled out soon after, and started to jerk Kaiba off again. Kaiba couldn't handle it, from the wine to how Jounouchi was touching him to the thought of more sex afterward. 

“F-fuck,” he gasped, coming as well. Jounouchi collapsed on top of him. 

“Just a breather,” he pleaded. 

“For sure,” Kaiba reassured.


	2. The Not 500 Word Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that things have settled a bit and they can think a little more, the boys decide to have some more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from Chapter 1 still apply!

It had been about 15 minutes. Jounouchi and Kaiba had settled down a bit, and were now laying in a much more comfortable position on the bed. “That was...hasty,” Kaiba breathed, snuggled up to Jounouchi, face partially buried into his shoulder. It was more difficult, given their heights, but Kaiba did his best to be held. “You deserve better,” he added softly. 

“It wasn’t bad,” Jounouchi countered, running his hand through Kaiba’s hair lazily. “Take your time, we don’t actually have to… do more,” he reassured.   


“I’ve taken my time, if you want more we can do more, it’s your birthday,” Kaiba promised, kissing him tenderly. “Don’t start shit, if you want it just say so,” he said, an empty threat somewhere in his words.

“Ah, please… if you’re sure,” Jounouchi blushed, smiling a little. Kaiba flashed a smile back before climbing on top of him. “Anything’s good with you,” he added.

“You fucking sap, I see you haven’t sobered up at all,” Kaiba frowned a little, trying to act serious. He was still intoxicated for sure, but the grin that came from Jounouchi at the rough words reassured him that Jounouchi wasn’t going to be upset. 

“I might be a fucking sap but it’s not a lie,” he argued, and Kaiba decided he’d better just shut him up. He kissed Jounouchi, briefly at first, but it quickly devolved into much more passionate kisses, Kaiba pressing Jounouchi further into the bed, holding his face in his hands. “Fuck,” Jounouchi breathed in between kisses. “I really don’t know how you could, ah, get even better at kissing, but…” that was all Kaiba let him get out before going right back to it. 

“Hey, is this all we’re gonna do?” Jounouchi blurted out after a little bit. Kaiba snapped back to reality. “I’m fuckin’ hard Kaiba, and as good as you are,” he looked incredibly awkward, and Kaiba blushed deep, realizing that he’d gotten them both worked up to no resolve. He really  _ was _ out of it still, how embarrassing. 

“Shit, sorry…” he let the semi-forced persona drop. The current scenario was all rushing back to him, he was suddenly much more eager to continue than he had been while kissing Jounouchi. “Fuck,” he groaned, he  _ really _ didn’t have the constitution to do this right now, and he decided he’d just pull Jounouchi on top of him and see what happened from there. 

“Ah, Kaiba,” Jounouchi looked surprised at the sudden flip in positions. 

“Jounouchi, please,” Kaiba looked away, and Jounouchi smirked a little. He gently moved Kaiba’s face to look at him again, and kissed him. 

“I see you haven’t sobered up either,” he breathed, and adjusted his position.

“Shut the fuck u--uh…” Kaiba moaned as Jounouchi thrust forward, the sudden contact to his dick sending heat rocketing through Kaiba. “You fucking bitch, ah,” he whined, trying to wrap his legs around Jounouchi’s waist. 

“Eh? Me, a bitch?” Jounouchi laughed, kissing Kaiba, picking up the pace. He forced a grin that quickly wavered, trying not to moan at the feeling if only to prove his point. Kaiba, however, had no restraint in the noises he was making.

“Yeah,” he groaned, “you,” he added, thrusting up and adding even more friction to the mix.

“F-fuck,” Jounouchi’s composure slipped, and that was all that it took for him to drop the act, his eyes fluttering shut. “Damn,” he moaned, stopping his thrusts and breathing hard, hovering over Kaiba. “C’mon,” he started, pulling away and sitting down, pulling Kaiba partially into his lap but keeping him on his knees. 

He grabbed desperately for the lube they kept, quickly getting some onto his fingers and pushing one of them inside of Kaiba. Kaiba hissed at the roughness but Jounouchi kissed him again to quiet him down. “Just f-fucking let me, you’ll thank me later,” he said lowly. 

“Wha..whatever…” Kaiba said, pushing back despite the pain. It would be gone soon anyways, why wait? Jounouchi continued, eventually adding another, then another.  _ Now _ it hurt, and Kaiba groaned at how good it felt, but he couldn’t deny it fucking stung. 

He had slumped forward as far as he could, but he decided some payback was in order. He raised his head just a bit to lick and bite at Jounouchi’s nipples, getting a gasp and rough jab out of him. “Kaiba..!!” he cried, pushing back against Kaiba’s chest, before pulling his fingers out and pouring some lube onto his dick. “Fuck you,” he said breathlessly. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Kaiba begged, going along with it as Jounouchi pulled him up, poorly lining him up to ride him. “Th-thought I was, ah, the best,” he added, lowering himself as he spoke. He tried to say something else, but all that came out was a groan that cracked as he settled onto Jounouchi’s dick, panting and clinging to him by the shoulders.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , y-you are, I’m sorry,” Jounouchi moaned with a twinge of desperation, grabbing Kaiba’s hips and kissing him again. His head spun, he could barely see the disheveled mess Kaiba had become through the lust and booze induced haze, but what he did see excited him more than any birthday present could. Kaiba took a shuddering breath, then lifted his hips slightly and lowered himself back down, quickly picking up the pace once he could bear it. 

Increasingly undone noises came out of him as Jounouchi tried to ‘help him’, tugging his hips downward and thrusting up as Kaiba continued to slam down on him. “Fuck..!” Kaiba moaned, “I'm, ah,  _ fuck _ , J-Jounouchi,” he tried. “I'm fucking close, uh,” he sputtered out, trying to focus but barely able to. 

“Come then!” Jounouchi breathed, letting go of Kaiba’s hip and grabbing for his dick, stroking it roughly as he thrust up. 

“Shit! Jounouchi!!” Kaiba gasped, coming hard at the touch. He practically crumpled at the sensation slamming into him, moaning and gasping as Jounouchi kept up his thrusts.

“You're s-so fuckin’ good, Kaiba,” he moaned, coming as well, and he held Kaiba close as they both panted. When they had caught their breath a little bit, Jounouchi grabbed at Kaiba and kissed him passionately, disregarding the mess on his hand. 

“Mmm….. Jounouchi…” Kaiba murmured weakly, closing his eyes and resting his head on Jounouchi’s shoulder again. He didn't have the energy to climb off, and Jounouchi had to pull him off, both of them melting into the bed once they had laid down. “H…happy birthday,” he breathed, and Jounouchi smiled a tiny bit. 

“It always is… with you around,” he said, snuggling up to Kaiba and almost immediately dozing off. Both of them were exhausted, and it didn't take long until they were fast asleep.


End file.
